1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric energy storing devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel, electric-energy-storing-device, component design which may be used to construct, for example, batteries having flowing and non-flowing electrolyte.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various designs for electric energy storing devices are known in the art. For example, it is known to construct batteries from plastic components. These plastic components include conductive, carbon-plastic sheets; nonconductive, ion-permeable plastic separator sheets; nonconductive plastic frames, and plastic endblocks. The carbon-plastic sheets and ion-permeable plastic separator sheets are welded into the frames. The frames are then vibration welded together such that a series or stack of alternating, frame-mounted, carbon-plastic sheets and separator sheets is formed. An endblock is welded on each end of the stack of frames.
While this construction is an advance over devices formed by bolting together a stack of battery components, it is not completely satisfactory.
One problem with the present design of plastic, electric energy storing devices is component and endblock deflection, or deformation. In an electric energy storing device, such as a bipolar battery or double layer capacitor, it is necessary to maintain the device under compression so that it will operate properly. Present techniques for maintaining compression of the components call for the use of relatively stiff endblocks, with and without stiffening plates. While stiff endblocks help to ensure uniform compression of the battery components, it is possible that the components of the battery may deflect or deform under the pressure maintained in an electric energy storing device. So, for example, the frame mounted, carbon-plastic sheets in the device may bow or deform. They deform in such a manner as to increase the gap between adjacent components in the energy storing device. Of course, the maintenance of a uniform gap between adjacent device components is important to the efficient operation of an electric energy storing device. Present electric-energy-storing-device design, including the use of stiff endblocks, decreases deflection, but is unsuitable because the endblock used are relatively robust, and heavy. Such heavy components are particularly undesirable because of the additional weight they add to electric energy storing devices.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have an electric energy storing device of improved design which did not require the use of heavy, robust endblocks. In addition, it would be desirable to have an electric energy device of improved design so as to reduce component and endblock deflection even further than present techniques.